


New Look

by Sleingal



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Pre-Volume 7, Whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleingal/pseuds/Sleingal
Summary: She never cut her hair ever since she was young. She prefers it flowing down her back. With her ambition to become a huntress, she knew that her long hair would just get in the way. So she decided to tie it up on the side.





	New Look

"Hey, Weiss... Can I ask something?" 

Their little group finally arrived in Atlas. Despite the show of Atlesian ships, they managed to land with no problems. Winter greeted them at the docks. Weiss seemed to be thrilled at the prospect of seeing her sister. After a few explanations from Qrow, the elder Schnee nodded and assured them that she'll inform Ironwood about their arrival. 

With the now, ex-heiress of the Schnee Dust Company running away from the manor, they settled for a cheap hotel just outside the higher levels of the kingdom. It also worked in their favor because of the stigma Atlas has towards Faunus. What can be a better way to hide a runaway ex-heiress and ex-terrorist than in a hotel far from civilization. 

"What is it?" 

Weiss and Ruby have settled in their room. Both Yang and Blake are already fast asleep in their beds. They’ve split off into three rooms, with Team RWBY and the remaining members of Team JNPR having rooms respectively while Qrow, Maria, and Oscar all share a room. 

"How come you never style your hair?" Ruby asked. "It's always in a ponytail. Doesn't it bother you when you fight?" 

Weiss looked up to meet her leader’s curious silver orbs. She never cut her hair ever since she was young. She prefers it flowing down her back. With her ambition to become a huntress, she knew that her long hair would just get in the way. So she decided to tie it up on the side. She could still remember the times her hair covered her face the first time she was practicing with Myrtenaster. Her aura managed to heal every single scrape, cut, and bruise she get every time she stumbles because of it. 

"It does bother me before but I have gotten used to it." Weiss shrugged. 

She resumed brushing her hair but can still feel Ruby's intense stare behind her. Starting to feel uncomfortable, she puts down the brush and turned to her partner. Better entertain a curious Ruby before she explodes and wakes half of their team. 

"Is there something wrong?" 

Ruby continued to stare before suddenly stood up. Weiss could feel the excitement from her team leader. What could possibly have interested her at this time of the night? The trip from Argus to Atlas is tiring and after fighting a giant robot and a giant Grimm, all Weiss want to do is just to lie down and get some sleep before facing General Ironwood tomorrow. 

"You should get a new hairstyle!" Ruby happily exclaimed. 

Weiss sighed. She knew it was something like this. 

"No thank you."

"But why?"

Weiss is glad she had her back turned lest she sees the puppy eyes her leader is giving her. 

"I like my hair long, thank you very much." A tart reply. 

"But who said anything about cutting it?" 

Turning back once more, she found Ruby's questioning face. Head tilted to the side in confusion. 

"Then what do you mean about a new style?" Weiss asked. Ruby took that as a cue to walk closer to her partner. Picking up the brush from the dresser, Ruby proceeds to hold on to the white tresses but her hand stopped in mid-air. 

"Um... May I?" 

Ruby knows Weiss is pretty strict when it comes to her beauty care. She almost rivals Yang when it comes to dealing with her hair. She wouldn't risk upsetting her partner just because of a simple gesture.

Weiss, meanwhile, watched the nervousness dance around her partner. She's silently grateful to Ruby for asking permission. In the past, she hates having someone touch her hair. The maids in the Schnee manor would pull without mercy in order to smoothen and style her hair for parties and meetings, leaving her in tears from the pain. 

But this is Ruby. 

"Alright." She turned her back once more, a silent invitation to the brunette. 

Nervousness replaced by excitement, Ruby collected a handful of white tresses to gauge what she can do. She slowly brushed the white strands while thinking of what she can style it with. But Ruby could feel tension wafting from the ex-heiress. It's as if she is anticipating a painful yank on her hair anytime. 

"Does it hurt?" Ruby paused her ministrations to ask. 

"N-No it doesn't." Weiss shook her head in reply. Ruby wasn't convinced. 

"Weiss..."

The white-haired girl sighed. When Ruby uses that tone of voice, she knows that she should just relent to whatever the leader desires.

"When I young, the maids in the manor would style my hair whenever there is an occasion." Weiss could still feel the phantom pain on her scalp. 

"Since we're usually running out of time, they'd resort to rather...forceful hairstyles." Weiss flinched when Ruby placed her hand back on her hair. She was anticipating that painful tug on her hair but it didn't come. 

"Don't worry!" Ruby smiled. "I won't pull your hair. I just need to do something about it."

With those words, the two of them enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. Ruby continues weaving her fingers through her partner’s white hair. With how gentle Ruby is with her hair, the ex-heiress couldn't help but close her eyes in bliss. 

It's been a while since she let someone else took care of her hair. Ever since running away to Beacon, she mostly does her hair on her own. It was the first time since leaving Atlas for Beacon did someone offers to help her with her hair. The brunette would occasionally encounter tangles, to which Weiss would flinch and brace herself. But the painful tug never came. Ruby would make sure to untie the knotted strands carefully. 

Weiss sighed in bliss. If she knew Ruby would be this gentle, she would've let her help with haircare a long time ago. 

"And done!" 

Ruby stepped away to admire her work. 

Weiss blinked. It was over already? She was just getting used to the relaxing caresses on her hair! She looked in the mirror in front of her and gasped. 

Her white tresses are still tied in a ponytail but instead of it flowing down, it's braided. Ruby carefully weaved her hair into simple knots. She was surprised Ruby knew how to braid someone else’s hair. 

"Well? What do you think?" Ruby beamed.

"I...liked it," Weiss replied fondly, still admiring Ruby’s handiwork. She placed a hand on the knots, fingers carefully tracing the simple weave. While she used to braided hair from before, she never would've thought that Ruby's handiwork is a better version. 

Ruby beamed at her partner. Seeing the ex-heiress smile for the first time since arriving at Atlas makes Ruby beam in happiness. She knows it’s not easy for Weiss to be back in a place where she escaped from but she, Yang, Blake, and the rest of their friends all assured her that they’ll never leave her alone while in Atlas. Something Weiss is secretly grateful for. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. Tomorrow’s gonna be a busy day.” Ruby yawned. It is getting late. They need all their strength before they face General Ironwood tomorrow. Before Ruby could lie down on their bed, she felt a small tug on her sleeve. 

“Is something wrong?”

Weiss flitted her gaze, avoiding the question silver eyes of her partner while her cheeks turned red. 

“Thanks, Ruby…”

Ruby smiled. 

“You’re welcome, Weiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is probably the first time I'm posting in AO3. Here's a small fluff featuring Whiterose. This has been sitting in my notes for quite some time now since the reveal of the designs for Volume 7. Why not make something out of it? Also trying to gauge if I still knew how to write after taking a break for a long time. 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
